Closing Distances
by iggyrisu
Summary: A series of drabbles. Different genres, but mainly romance. Mainly NxM.  #2: "G-good morning, N-natsume!" I shake my head. I knew that she was the culprit! "Manga, polka." Frankly speaking, she took my manga.
1. Trust Me Not

**Hi! Umm, I'm fieryhazel/Lisa, and this is a drabble on Persona and Nobara. I'm not a huge fan of the pairing, but the story seems to fit them. But there _will_ be other pairings in this series, mainly including Natsume and Mikan. So please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: All rights of Gakuen Alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana. Though that could be rearranged... :)**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Of Hurt and Betrayal**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Characters: Nobara/Persona**

**Point of View: Nobara  
**

* * *

"It's your fault. Get that?"

It's a rhetorical question, but I nod while I gaze at Persona, who stood towering over her as I sat.

"You failed me." He whispers, his voice barely audible. His Alice hurts me. It sends a searing pain throughout my entire body. My body feels stiff and sore, but I continue to stay silent as he speaks.

"I trusted you." He says, his lips quivering, "And now I realize that I shouldn't have."I shouldn't have given you that key, shouldn't have told you about the portal." He shuts his eyelids really hard. "I shouldn't have had faith in you."

I stare at the man in front of me. He really isn't much to be scared of, without his mask veiling his face. He actually had a pair of soft blue eyes, which didn't make him look so intimidating at all. Under his mask, he's actually vulnerable. His past experiences taught him not to trust people. That trust is always betrayed. But I've always wanted to teach him otherwise.

"Don't you understand?" He screams at me, "The principal will continue to hurt people until he gets what he wants!" He looks me in the eye. "Can't you see that?"

He never shows any emotion in front of anyone. I'm an exception, though. He's always stoic and dangerous-looking, but in truth, he's surprisingly fragile. He really cares for people and tries to save as many lives as possible.

"Get up, Nobara!" He shouts, anger seething through him. I stand up. Tears are rolling down my cheeks, now.

I feel a sharp and burning pain on my cheek as Persona slaps me.

I feel guilty, but I'm not going to let that stop me. I stare right into Persona's eyes. I almost scream at him, "I could see that perfectly clear, Persona!" Another jab of pain shoots through my left shoulder. From Persona's Alice again, no doubt.

"Then why would you tell them how to escape, Nobara? _Why_?" He hisses. "If it weren't for you, we would have successfully captured that girl and her mother! Less people would have to suffer! Why didn't you help us?"

I take a step closer to him, so that I'm only about three or four inches away from his face, and tell him, "He can't hurt so many people if we weren't helping him! Can't you see _that_, Persona? He's weak without us!"

He clenches his fists until they are white and streaked with blood and falls right to the ground. On his knees now, he takes deep breaths in attempt to calm himself.

It's heartbreaking to see him like this. What have I done?

I kneel down right in front of him so that I face him. I'm sobbing furiously now, and I could see wet tears trickle down his bony cheeks. I blame myself for not protecting him.

"Persona…" I whisper through my tears. My voice is hoarse through all my screaming and crying. I hold my arms out and wrap them around his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. "I'm sorry."

He turns away from me. I know that he forgives me, though, because his arms are wrapped around me, too.

* * *

**So how is it? If you have any plot ideas for drabbles, please PM me and if I want to write it, I will dedicate the drabble with your idea to you. And please click the pretty button, once again!**

\/

\/

\/


	2. Manga?

**Hi! I'm fieryhazel, but my real name is Lisa. I'm typing this drabble on a different computer than the one that I usually use, cuz' I'm bored and my usual computer is taken.='( Anyways, I'm very, VERY dissapointed with the amount of reviews in my first chapter. I'm not a great PersonaxNobara fan, but the plot fit them. I can't believe that I only got two reviews so far! I actually review each. And. Every. Story I read! Please don't let me down by not reviewing for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I would think that Higuchi Tachibana has better things to do than writing fanfics. Anyways, all rights to Gakuen Alice belong exclusively to Higuchi Tachibana, whom I sincerely think is a genius.**

**Disclaimer: I used the manga 'Fruits Basket' by ****Natsuki Takaya in this drabble. I did not steal any ideas from it. I merely needed to find a shoujo manga title to use. Not that I don't like it. I LOVE Fruits Basket! It's cute and sweet. Anyways, all rights to Fruits Basket go to Natsuki Takaya, not me.  
****

* * *

**

**Title: Manga?  
**

**Genre: Romance/Comedy  
**

**Main Characters: Natsume/Mikan**

**Point Of View: Natsume  
**

**

* * *

**I'm headed towards the girls' dormitary. Don't ask why, and _no_, do _not_ assume that I was planning on doing _anything_ dirty.

Unfortunately, that is _exactly_ what everyone was thinking. I could hear their noisy little chattering clearly, unbeknownst to them. I've been headed there quite often, recently, but I'm not the one to be blamed.

I start to quicken my pace as I push open the door at the entrance. Surprisingly enough, there aren't any girls in sight. I almost sigh in relief, but I hold it in. I, for one, am not known to sigh. I take the right turns to reach my destination, since I've been there so many times. I inhale deeply and give the door in front of me a shove.

The sight that I am greeted by is of no shock to me. I pretty much knew what I was going to see.

Polka was lying down on her frilly pink bed, on her back. She rolls over on her stomach to greet me. Nervously, as it showed in her voice. "G-good morning, N-natsume!"

I shake my head. I _knew_ that she was the culprit! "Manga, polka."

Frankly speaking, she took my manga. I don't know what's gotten into her, but she's seriously addicted to one of my manga series'.

A few weeks ago, I got completely fed up with Narumi's ranting about those silly Shakespeare plays. Geez, he even played Juliet with Ruka as Romeo! I have absolutely no idea how everybody could've stood that, let alone how Polka could enjoy it! She was laughing like she was on drugs or something!

And so, I stormed out of the classroom. The thing is, I forgot my manga. She picked it up, in hopes of returning it to me, but apparently, the colours on the cover piqued her interest, so she just _had_ to read it.

And look at her _now_. She ditched last period just to get her hands on volume eight of Fruits Basket.

Polka gets up and starts to stare at the floor. "But I'm at a cliffhanger! Hatsuharu and Kyou are fighting," She frowns. "And I've got to know what happens next!"

I looked at her in disbelief. "You've skipped a whole period to read it, and yet you're still in the beginning of the volume! And you can't really consider that a cliffhanger. They only fight for about two pages!" I mimick her frown. "Want to know what happens next? The teacher dumps water on them! Oh, joy! The _excitement_!"

"But I've _got _to know who Tohru ends up with!" She wails. I narrow my eyes. "Says the daydreamer who'll never end up with anyone in her _own_ life."

"Will _too_!" She hollers. "And Tohru deserves to end up with someone!" Her frown turns into a goofy smile. "I'll bet it's Kyo!"

"Gee, I sure hope that Tohru doesn't wear polka-dotted panties. Otherwise _'Kyo'_ would get bored."

She stomps on my toe, furious.

"Ow! What did you do _that_ for?"

"Jerk."

"Polka-dots."

We turn away from each other. A minute passes. It turns into two. Then, three. I could almost hear her fidgeting with her hands.

"Nee, Natsume..." She begins.

"Hn." I say as I turn my head just enough to see her.

"If I hug you, will you turn into an animal?"

I smirk and fully turn around to face her. "Maaybe." I walk towards her. "I won't stop you from trying, though."

* * *

**Okay, totally random. I'm sorry, I was just completely bored. My friend wasn't replying to my messages. And yes, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**

**.**

**.**

**..Review?**

\/

\/

\/


	3. Of Resemblance

**My third drabble. Geez, I find this one totally random. And thanks to my reviewers! Please R&R this chapter, too!**

**~Lisa, aka fieryhazel~**

**Disclaimer: If you actually think that I own Gakuen Alice, then... Never mind. All rights to Gakuen Alice belong to none other than the genius Higuchi Tachibana.  
**

**

* * *

Title: Of Resemblance  
**

**Genre: Romance/Comedy  
**

**Main Characters: Natsume/Mikan**

**Point Of View: Hotaru**

* * *

"Nee, Hotaru? I have a question."

I stared at the brunette in front of me. We were currently 'invading' Hyuuga's new tree. The area around his old sakura tree was too busy due to the preparations for the Alice Festival. He couldn't sleep with all the chatter going on, so he had decided to move to a new tree. An orange tree, in particular.

I nodded. "Shoot away," I told her.

Mikan looked down and started to fidget with her hands. "When you look at me, what do you think?"

"Huh. Since when were you concerned?"

"Hotaru!" She pouted.

I looked up at the leaves of the tree. Reaching a hand out, I plucked an orange from it's branch. "When I think of you," I began, "I see... an orange."

Mikan frowned. "..What? You think I'm edible?"

The orange I took was perfectly round and almost gleamed in the sunlight. "Not edible. How about an orange _peel_?" I offered.

In reply, her nose wrinkled. "Uh, bitter?"

I made a mental note in my head to never forget my baka gun again. "No, idiot. I mean bright and bubbly."

Her reaction horrified me. Her face lit up like a candle before she said, "You think I'm smart?"

I did a face-palm. "Baka! Bright as in happy, not smart!"

"Oh."

I scratched my head for a moment, and then continued with what I was doing.

Recently, I've gotten a bunch of fan girl text messages saying that they wanted to know what Hyuuga does, other than sleep, at his sakura tree. Well, technically, it's his _orange _ tree. Therefore, I have decided to bug his tree. He'll never notice, of course.

The bug looked pretty real, and it moves around. If it _does_, by any chance, get destroyed, I would still have anything it recorded from it's memory, which is automatically sent back to my lab. Though that would be unnecessary, since I will personally be monitoring anything it catches sight of, or hears, for that matter.

* * *

**At Hotaru's lab**

Hours passed as I watched the screen.

Does he ever do anything other than sleep? How boring. I was on the verge of getting up and leaving.

Then, something that was actually _worth my time_ came up.

I simply stared at the screen in front of me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

A single thought was roaming free in my head.

I smirked. Big bucks.

_Kokoroyomi casually approached Natsume, who was sitting against the trunk of his orange tree._

_"Hey! What's up, man?"  
_

_"Hn."_

_Koko frowned. "I'll take that as a hello."_

_"..."_

_An orange fell down from the tree, hitting Koko on the head. "Ow!"_

_Koko proceeded to kick the fruit away. But before he did, something completely strange happened. Natsume picked it up, after glaring at Koko, and began to wipe off the dirt covering it._

_"What in the world, Natsume?"_

_".. I just happen to like oranges."

* * *

_**How was it? Please vote in my poll in my profile, if you haven't already done so. Oh? And what's that pretty blue button down there? I shouldn't resist the temptation to click it!**

\/

\/

\/


	4. In The End, This Is It

**HEY!This one was done in twenty minutes, so I'm proud. R&R, okay? If you will. :) This one is kind of dark.  
**

**-Lisa, aka fieryhazel**

**Disclaimer: Pwaaaah. Too lazy. -_-**

* * *

******Title: In The End, This Is It  
**

**Genre: Tragedy and Romance  
**

**Main Characters: Hotaru  
**

**Point Of View: Hotaru**

* * *

He didn't deserve what he got.

Why is it that he got to die first? That's not fair. He promised he wouldn't go before me, that jerk. And now I'm all alone. Stay calm, self. Don't panic.

When was the last time that I saw that empty face of his? I don't think I ever have. It lays still, frail as a bird with delicate broken wing, flying ever high just moments before.

And then the crash. Yes, the crash. The dirty fool who had gotten away with four limbs attached. He shouldn't have left. If he had no sense, he wouldn't have. No, he wouldn't... He should have left. If he stayed, I would have beaten him senseless.

No wait, stay calm.

No, I won't. Not happening.

I'll never lose my calamity.

Hotaru, stop panicking!

I possibly look like an idiot with by mouth gaping at my childhood friend. The brunette hasn't lost all of her sanity at this bloody scene. I regain control of my nerves, and my words are coated with venom.

She can't understand me. She hasn't lost Hyuuga.

Not yet.

Wait, what? Not yet? That was horrible of me. I'm sorry. I just... Never mind.

She gives me a forgiving look, and begins to stare at Ruka. Sympathy and rue express her intense pondering. She hasn't shed a tear yet. But after what seems like forever, she turns her face, and I hear shaky whimpers.

But she has someone to comfort her.

Arms to soothe her, a chest to cry on, a man that would die for her. His crimson eyes reflect her pain.

They live for each other. That's when I realize it.

We lived for each other. He died for me, cushioning my fall at the last moment, abandoning the wheel.

So it's only natural that I'm going to follow after, right?

* * *

**R&R! That is all I have to say. :D**

**DOWN HERE!**


End file.
